


Dude Looks Like A Lady

by labct1



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris work together at a call center.  Adam shows up in drag at one of Kris's weekend gigs and hits on Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is for tommysbitch28 who's been waiting patiently for me to finish and post this. Hopefully it meets her expectations. :)

Kris feels the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He braces himself for the first contact; the moment that warm chest touches his back. Adam's long arm stretches over his shoulder to place a cup of hot, black coffee on his desk, between the monitor and the phone.

It's the same thing every morning, Monday through Friday, unless one of them is out sick or on vacation. It's been the same routine since Kris's third day at the call center - the first day Adam brought him coffee.

Every morning his emotions go on the same roller coaster ride. First there's anxiety and anticipation before Adam arrives. Then elation when he's standing behind him, close enough to feel Adam's breath on the back of his neck, And, finally, a sense of sadness once the moment passes. It's a constant turmoil of need and longing, but Kris wouldn't trade it for the world. He may not have the right to kiss Adam, or hug him, but there's nothing to stop him from looking and dreaming.

Adam.

Just thinking his name has Kris fighting against closing his eyes and sighing like a love sick teenager. He's spent more than one sleepless night fantasizing over his smile, his laugh, the way he walks, hell, even the way he pronounces his words. You know you have it bad when you daydream over a man's vocabulary.

But, Adam is way out of his league. That was made abundantly clear the one time he invited Kris to go clubbing with him and his friends. He's just so alive in a way Kris will never be. Kris will always be the somewhat shy guy hanging in the back while Adam will always be the center of attention guy. The one all the boys want. The one all the boys wish they could be.

"You're late," Kris teases like he always does. His equilibrium settling down when Adam takes a seat in the cubicle next to him.

"Only five minutes," Adam automatically answers.

Kris laughs and turns to answer his buzzing phone. Friday's always pass too quickly. It's payday for most which means the phones never stop ringing with people wanting to pay on their loans, or checking their balances, or questioning overdrawn accounts. Those last ones are the call Kris hates. When people start asking if fees can be waived and he can't help them.

"Any big plans this weekend?" Kris asks the silly question when there's a break. Adam always has plans.

"Probably hanging out but nothing set in stone. What about you?"

Kris answers an incoming call before telling Adam about the gig he has on Saturday.

"Maybe I'll stop in." Which is what Adam always says but he's only being polite. Adam's never stopped in. Not once. Not that Kris looks for him or anything.

The end of the day ends the same way it begins. He watches Adam walk down the hall and wishes for things he can never have.

Saturday night finds Kris at the piano, singing a Jason Mraz song when he spots a group of about six women pile in. Well, not exactly women. Men in drag more like it. Living in LA your whole life, makes it easy to recognize.

He finishes his song and takes his break, heading to the bar for his usual refreshment. He doesn't like to drink while he's working so he settles for bottled water.

"Can I buy you a drink?" One of the girls says, in a clearly disguised attempt to hide the true, deeper tone.

"Thanks but I get it for free."

"Oh sugar. Nothing's really free," she comments, then proceeds to rub Kris's arm, like she's petting a cat or a dog.

Kris is about to pull away because he doesn't like people invading his space. He gets freaked out when strangers touch him like they've known him forever.

"I like a man with muscles," she sighs in an obviously over-dramatic way as she taps his forearm. Kris is helpless to stop the laugh.

"I don't have muscles," he tells her, still grinning.

"Bet you have the right kind of muscle."

Her eyes twinkle, almost like Adam's, except a little bluer like the deep ocean instead of a stormy sea. Kris takes in the long black hair, the heavily made up face and full lips. Lips exactly like Adam's. Christ, he wants to kiss them. Part them. Lick them. Fuck them.

Kris gets a glimpse of her tongue, and his internal wiring starts going little haywire. Strange. He's never been into drag queens.

Then again, he's never met one that reminds him so much of Adam.

Adam.

Adam.

Adam.

It's been way too fucking long since he's gotten laid. He's starting to picture him everywhere. Not a good sign.

"You are a flirt, but a good one," Kris tells her. "I'm going to buy you a drink."

"You're just trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me."

Kris laughs, "Somehow, I don't think you'd let anyone take advantage of you."

Kris is surprised when he suddenly finds himself caged in against the bar. Long hair ghosts across his face as a husky voice whispers in his ear. "I'd let you do anything you want to me." A fire engine, red finger nail strokes down his chest, stopping at his belt. "Anything."

A kiss to his check and then he's left gaping at the figure sashaying away. It's not the movement of the hips that has Kris hard as a rock. It's not even the mental image of those long, lean legs wrapped around his waist.

It's when he thought, for a split second, it was Adam whispering in his ear. Kris shakes his head to clear his thoughts. Adam's not into drag. Although, he does some weird stuff sometimes. Not that drag is weird, he quickly chastises himself. But Adam in drag? Not possible.

Kris is a basket of nerves come Monday morning. He could barely finish his set Saturday and Sunday was spent overanalyzing everything until he convinced himself he's so hung up over the guy, he imagined hearing his voice. No way would that be Adam. Adam's never even hinted he was interested and the person from Saturday night was definitely interested.

When Adam places the coffee on the desk, the same way he always does, Kris is convinced he was wrong. There's no lingering touch, no hesitation. As the days go by, and Adam treats him the same way he always has. Kris isn't sure if he's relieved or disappointed. Especially when the woman starts replacing Adam in some of his fantasies.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Adam asks, the same question he always asks.

"I have a gig Saturday," Kris answers and proceeds to tell him all the details. "Are you going out with your friends?"

"Not this weekend. My Mom is coming to visit so we'll probably do the shopping, dinner out thing."

Friday night, Kris watches Adam walk away, sighing as the door closes behind the man he desires above all else.

Saturday finds him at another gig, a different bar. Kris is starting to feel like it's a never ending cycle of same old, same old, until she walks in. This time she's wearing a very short red dress, legs encased in fish net stockings and thigh high boots. Damn, those fucking legs are a work of art. He lost count as to the number of times he came to visions of them in the last week. Wrapped around him, standing behind him, straddling them….legs, legs, legs. In whatever position, they had a starring role in his recent dreams.

He warbles out the last song, as she makes her way to the bar. He's aware of everything she does, from the way she leans over while ordering her drink, the way she playfully bats a hand away when someone tries to cope a feel.

He knows the instant she focuses her gaze on him. He can feel her eyes on him, and Kris is caught like a deer in headlights.

She's the hunter and for some reason she has set her sights on Kris. He knows this and he still can't make his body run away. Instead, he sits on his bench, watching her walk towards him. Her fingers trail over the long boa around her shoulders, and Kris wishes they were in bed with nothing between them but those feathers. And maybe the boots. He glances at them again. Fuck yeah, she can keep the boots on.

"Fancy meeting you here," she says as she straddles the bench, cozying up next to him.

Her dress hikes high on her thighs, almost exposing her fully. Her fingers trace down his body, just like last week, and Kris's blood heats, his nostrils flare and it takes everything in him not to lift up that dress. He wants to suck the cock that’s hidden beneath. Craves it.

"Imagine that," Kris manages on a squeak, feeling like a complete idiot, but fuck, he's barely holding himself together.

Her eyes are not as blue. More grayish this week. More like Adam's.

"So tell me sugar. What's your name?"

Kris watches the half-grin form on the painted lips in front of him. Her white teeth capture her bottom lip, tugging a little before releasing it. Her warm breath washes over his face, and he can imagine that mouth on his heated flesh. It's impossible to hold back the shiver making it's way over his sensitized skin.

"Kris. My name's Kris. Kris Allen. With a K. Kristopher really," he babbles until her finger rests on his bottom lip stopping his rambling in its track. If he was in his normal frame of mind he would never do what he did next. His only excuse - well, he doesn't have one outside the fact that he's more turned on than he's ever been.

He captures the digit with his teeth, pulls it deeper into his mouth, and sucks on it. Her breath hitches before she releases a throaty laugh.

"You're one of those."

Kris reluctantly lets her finger loose. She slowly withdraws it, rubbing it over her own lip, watching Kris's eyes as she sucks on it herself.

"One of what?" He croaks.

He would love nothing more than to play out the scene from Pretty Woman, where Richard Gere fucks Julia Roberts on top of a piano.

"Mild mannered. Except in bed. I bet you're a real tiger between the sheets."

Kris laughs because he is not like that. Not at all.

"Um, no. I don't think so."

She takes her boa off and drapes it around Kris's neck, pulling him closer. Kris swallows hard and stares at the face that's eerily familiar.

"Maybe you just haven't met your match yet."

"Maybe," Kris mumbles, breathlessly. He goes with his instinct and captures that full bottom lip with his teeth, catching her by surprise. Kris closes his eyes while his tongue plays with it, the taste of lipstick foreign to him. Her moan goes straight to his dick.

When he finally pulls back, her eyes are closed, and she's breathing heavy.

"One day, Kristopher with a K," she purrs as she stands up, straightening her dress in the process. "One day, you will be mine."

Her tongue licks the spot on the lip Kris just nibbled on, leaving her lip almost bare. Instead of the bright red, it's a lovely natural color. She puckers up her lips to blow him a kiss before spinning around and leaving the bar.

Kris snaps his mouth shut as he stares at the closed door. He feels like he's been punched in the gut. He's not mistaken. The lady that just left is no lady. It's Adam. His Adam.

The freckles on his lip gave him away. Kris would know them anywhere.

Kris runs out the door, hoping to find out exactly what the hell Adam is doing, and finds him leaning against the side of the building, his back to Kris while he finishes a call.

"I can't." A pause. "Because I just can't. It's complicated." Another pause. "Yeah I know. You're right, okay. I will soon. I promise."

"I never got your name." He watches Adam jump and spin around, his hand covering his heart.

"Jesus, you scared me." Adam's voice.

Kris takes the last few steps, his hands tugging on the boa. He watches the colors change in those the eyes that have haunted him for months.

"Your name," he asks again.

"Um, my name," Adam licks his lips and Kris knows he trying to buy time. "It's Adrianne."

"Adrianne," Kris repeats slowly. "Very nice name. Now, what's your real name?"

Adam's eyes go wide before he looks away. Kris waits patiently but Adam never answers, and Kris's heart drops a little.

"Nevermind. So, Adrianne, care to go back to my place." Kris pulls the boa off his neck and wraps it around Adam's waist. "Or better yet…."

Kris drops to his knees and ducks his head under the short dress. Christ, Adam's wearing the smallest pair of underwear he's ever seen on a guy.

"What are you doing?" Adam's hoarse voice asks and Kris laughs against his thigh.

He's finally doing what he's wanted to do for almost a year.

He pulls the underwear down just enough to expose Adam's cock. It's beautiful, half-hard, twitching, leaking. Kris isn't sure who moaned the hardest when he wraps his mouth around it.

"Tasting you." He finally answers when Adam's fully hard.

"Jesus Christ."

Adam tries to hold onto Kris's head but the dress makes it difficult to get a grip. Next time, it's going to be on a bed. Kris wants Adam tugging on his hair while he drives himself into Kris's mouth.

The mental image alone has him attacking Adam's dick. Licking the sensitive part under the head, all the way down to his balls then back up. When he has more time, he's going to spend hours sucking on them. He takes the perfect mushroom head in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue while he strokes the shaft.

"Oh fuck, don't stop."

Adam throws a leg over Kris's shoulder, trying to pull him in closer and Kris gives in, swallowing as much of his cock as he can then sucking hard while he pulls off.

"Oh my fucking god," Adam pants. No disguised voice. "Kris," a half-plea, half-moan. Just hearing his name in that tone almost has Kris coming in his pants.

"Please."

Kris squeezes Adam's balls before stroking him with his hand while bopping his head up and down. On a long swear, Adam comes, bucking hard. The hot, salty liquid fills his mouth, while the long leg slides off Kris's back and drops to the ground with a thud.

Kris drags in much needed oxygen when he finally releases Adam. He quickly wipes his mouth on his sleeve before standing up.

"You," Adam laughs and closes his eyes. Kris picks up the fallen boa while Adam composes himself.

"Damn, Kris. That was," Adam's eyes open and the sparkle in them steals his breath. "Fucking amazing."

"Yeah?" Kris asks shyly because he may not have lots of technique but he likes to think he makes up for it in enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Adam answers softly. His thumb swipes at Kris's cheek, wiping up some missed come. Kris's eyes widen and his dick throbs painfully as he watches Adam suck it clean.

"My place," Kris states. Not a question.

"Your place." Adam agrees with a nod. "But first," Adam leans over and kisses him, long and deep. By the time Adam ends it, they're both trembling.  Kris's mind is in a fog but he hears the whispered words against his ear. "My name is Adam."

Kris smiles when Adam places a gentle kiss on his neck, then his jaw. Adam looks a little nervous when he pulls back but Kris smiles widely in reassurance and relief.

"I know."


End file.
